Forum:Xúten
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Kácoxý xútùn! Igár sè kilaqô termå nâza fí Burenire. Language Well, we've standardized some things for our dialects, but I'd like to keep this a Gibberish wiki, so I propose to stop doing anything on the language (besides phonology and nation names) and let it develop as it did in the beginning. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, you got my support :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Anyway, did you add this just so this forum would be used? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) If we don't develop it any further, then no-one else (including other users) will be able to read at least half of what was written at all. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Are we able to read the pages then? Síbe ÿfriù kísèp nébù pó drábìn plöciskû. Sásto íder èpålar, máre embûr kýreste báló hì sandó. (from Âbréstixo Nútskýjer) No idea what these sentences mean :P :@OWTB: Maybe I did :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Some general information about Burenia * Population: 137,849 * Government: Republic * Currency: 1 fòglë = 100 bîrac * Anthem: Sagó ÿxken mèrta 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, PRÖ! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't we have a Tùsk template for that? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright. As the dialects of our islands seem to differ radically, even in modern terms, such as nation names (:P), it means they probably don't interact a lot and the regions are probably very autonomous. Right? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I think we could change the nation names a bit, and let them be a bit more similar to the nation names in other dialects. But I agree that they probably don't interact that much :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Mwah.. We could also just say that your dialect is takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure what that means :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::You don't know takavíhki? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sadly I don't :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright, take a look at this sentence: "Kòbdijålekt ságo takavíhki." You get it now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Getikt? That's the closest I can come up with. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well, it's a combination of eigenaardig (uniquely strange), wrong, and idiot :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Not sure how those connect to the word "takavíkhi". :P 77topaz (talk) 01:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Etymologically not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Then how did you expect 4kant to understand what it meant? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, takavíhki had been used a million times in the chat already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::When was that? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:22, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::In the early days, when Semyon was still active here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I have never actually seen the chat here being used. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it was the wikination chat though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:20, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Lovian chat? :P 77topaz (talk) 01:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That makes sense. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It does indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Burenian being used on the Brunanter chat does also make sense :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, for some reason it doesn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Citizens (Píxuqë) I propose that everyone who has done more than 20 edits can become a citizen. Then everyone on this list is a citizen :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :) 77topaz (talk) 03:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: :) :) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I proposed this so I of course agree with it, so now 75% of the píxuqë agree (100% of the active ones), and now we just have to decide the Citizen Rights. I propose this: ;A citizen can : # Vote # Participate in elections # Buy another house # (Have I forgotten something?) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good I think :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I know :P BTW, is that a Tùsk? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:23, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Possibly :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks good. :) 77topaz (talk) 19:13, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Good :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) How to get Burenia active again Does anyone have an idea? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Generally, wikis are active when stupid things occur :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Like a pointless discussion? Or a hamlet called "Svârjë" or "Naranja"? Or undemocratic elections in Tagog? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Or a civil war. Civil wars work best, but they leave a lot of mess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Linguistically Burenia already is a mess though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Why? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Because everyone refuses to speak any Burenian dialect but their own, so nobody can understand people who are from neither Uxykascar nor Ankélot'apca :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Do you consider that a problem? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::That would make your point invalid :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Uxykascardijålekt ságñì standarddijålekt Bureniaxù Nà'ï siá píra càllùmì Uxykascardijålektå, p'à necàllùmì takavíhki Ankélot'apcadijålekt p'å takavíhkitakavíhki Kòbdijålekt. Pixuqë nï refýsa å lôrni Standardbureniaxedijålekt lúsvìł våtrÿts. Ágrï ałà pråposàl? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Nôn, klarut Ankélot'apcanska ságo standarddijålekt neÿ takavíhki Šcšcšcšc-dijålekt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Sâdlì takavíhki Ankélot'apcadijålekt ságo standarddijålekt łátoskù Ankélot'apcù, men netakavíhki Uxykascardijålekt ság'o' standarddijålekt łátoskù Uxykascù, pá Tåpasakåritu ók ságo mipórtañ dijålekt łátoskù Míbinârù, så dijålekt ság'ñì' standarddijålekt tåtálù Bureniù. P'à łÿt'e Ankélot'apcatâle càllùre Standardbureniaxe Uxykascardijålekt t'a nes'àgå pråplëmo. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Sagňì nesago urdu :P Tàku: Łátoskù Ankélot'apcù ma su standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcanska; Łátoskù Uxykašcar ma su standarddijålekt Uxykašcardijålekt; Crappykòb ma su standarddijålekt Kòbdijålekt ÿ Míbinârù ma su standarddijålekt Tåpasdijålekt. Totálù Bureniù nema standarddijålekt, men mågas càllu tòta dijålekt tòtù platsiù, så càllu Uxykašcardijålekt Łátoskù Ankélot'apcù nesago problém ÿ vice-versa. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::T'y níłe å tåtál Burenia nemà standarddijålekt pá neböfar, men tý protèstoqë níłe å Ankélot'apcanska ságñì standarddijålekt? Takavíhki è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prèia Thlunguvałù Ankélot'apcù (=Free Language Choice in Ankélot'apca), så Ankélot'apcanska ságo standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Men Ankélot'apcadijålekt ságo àlrádi standarddijålekt Ankélot'apcù! Så vë'ï protèsteqe tâle? 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 13:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :o Protèstume å Ankélot'apcanska stànut standarddijålekt! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Men Ankélot'apcadijålekt neságñì standarddijålekt, Uxykascardijålekt ságñì standarddijålekt! :o 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 16:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Nôn, tåtálù Bureniù neságo standarddijålekt. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Several political parties exist already, am I right? Could someone translate their names and views so I know which ones I would want to join? 77topaz (talk) 19:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :The biggest parties in Łátoskì Ankélot'apcù are: Nationalist Christian Party, Demokrátfruntu (SLP in Lovia), Komuniškakë (Communists), and Nedepéndansparti (Party for the Independence of Uxašca). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::And we also have the Party for Freedom and Democracy. 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 15:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but they are not so big in Ankélot'apca cuz they won't accept Ankélot'apcanska as standarddijålekt :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I'm in Mibinaru, not Ankelot'apca, aren't I? :P What sort of policies does the Party for Freedom and Democracy have? 77topaz (talk) 10:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::You should found your own party that stands for the Tåpasdijålekt: Mibinaru Nationalist Party :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::ÑIM stands for freedom (surprize :P) of religion, language, dialect (as long as Uxykascardijålekt is the official standard dialect in Burenia), speech, education, and similar stuff, and it also supports democracy (also a surprize :P). 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 13:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Uxykascar should not become the standard language for economic reasons: typing so much accents is bad for your finger health :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@4kant: Well, is it leftist or rightist? Progressive? Green or not? (etc.) :P 77topaz (talk) 21:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It is an extreme-rightist, conservative, nationalistic, and populist party :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I was asking 4kant, not you. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I know, but I want you to get both sides to the story :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::How should I know that information is factual? I'm pretty sure that page is in the Uxykascar dialect. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You no longer trust me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, you were probably drunk when you wrote that. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:05, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::No, not drunk. I was brackish though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Kind-of drunk? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::No, brackish :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Tåpas: ÑIM is quite progressive :P 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 05:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::And colonialist :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos, why do you keep trying to badmouth 4kant's party? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He doesn't like non-takavíhki standarddijålekts :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why don't we set a standarddijalekt-vote? Considering Semyon's inactive, there'd be three voters and thus a relatively simple majority. 77topaz (talk) 09:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You consider that fair? Enforcing the will of the Uškár people? We should simply do as following: no official national language, each łàtoskí should get its own standarddijålekt, and on the national level it doesn't matter which dialect you use, as long as everyone can understand each other. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::We should get something "standard", for international affairs and things like that. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Tåpas klýxef. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:00, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Like they do in all African nations: English or French? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Nämmesje :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Pro. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: . 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: . So, that's our majority :P Hereby, we officially declare Nämmesje as our official language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:53, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Va ess di nämmesje ord för "svârjë"? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC)